


Front Lines

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Part 8: This is 5 Malec scenes written from the POV of Underhill - and includes 5 scenes of Underhill unintentionally eavesdropping on his favorite couple (2.10-2.15ish)





	Front Lines

**This is 5 Malec scenes written from the POV of Underhill - and includes 5 scenes of Underhill unintentionally eavesdropping on his favorite couple**

* * *

##  **Front Lines**

Every Shadowhunter knew the name Alec Lightwood, and Shawn Underhill was no different. The Lightwoods had been head’s of the New York institute for many years and their family legacy was one of the longest in the Shadow World. So, when he’d heard that Alec had risked his position, for love no less, he couldn’t help be curious. He hadn’t been at the wedding himself, but if the rumors were true it meant that the eldest of the Lightwood sons and heir to their ancient legacy, was gay.

Just like Shawn Underhill himself, though in his case, no one knew.  

Underhill was impressed that, despite being several years younger and openly dating a male warlock, Alec Lightwood had managed to maintain his reputation as one of the best archers the Clave had on record. And though Underhill had never met him, he had taken notice of Magnus Bane before. Any warlock being in the institute raised more than a few noses. An immortal being that the Shadowhunters had to chronicle to keep up with, because he outlives them all. But in the case of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, it was more than that. This man appeared to be eccentric, gorgeous, and impressive even by the Clave’s skewed standards in regards to downworlders.

The first time Underhill sees Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane  _together_  is the morning after Valentine’s infiltration of the institute. He’s part of the team searching for stray circle members around the perimeter when they happen upon the Lightwood boy kissing the High Warlock of Brooklyn like his life depends on it. Despite the murmurs from the forming crowd, Underhill understands exactly why Alec had refused a marriage that would have made him Head of the Institute.

—-

“Alexander, you cannot possibly think you’re responsible for the Seelie’s opinion of your people.” Magnus stopped and turned to Alec in the hallway as they left the ops center. Izzy’s high heels clicking away in the other direction had caused Underhill to look up from his paper work and now he couldn’t seem to look away.

“Not responsible for it, no, but I perpetuated it. I was the one who brought Meliorn in for questioning that almost got him killed. I knew about the Clave using seelie scouts to spy on Valentine. I…” Alec’s insistent voice remained quiet, though Underhill could hear them from his station at the desk.

“Trust me darling, you are not the problem.” Magnus leaned forward, taking Alec’s downcast face in his hands before placing a featherlight kiss on his forehead. Even from a distance, Underhill could see the smile touch Alec’s lower lip. “I dare say what the Seelie Kalie did had more to do with your parabatai’s so called book club than anything else.”

At that, Alec let out a soft laugh. “Right,” He said with a shake of his head that was somehow both fond and annoyed. Alec turned, taking one of Magnus’ hands as they continued walking.

“Besides, in my experience the Seelie Queen is rarely less than hostile.”  Magnus pointed out with a flourish as his voice trailed away. Underhill had to shake himself, realizing he’d been staring at the couple, mesmerized by their simple exchange. As he looked around he saw a few people glace towards them, some in distaste, however no one seemed to mind their small display of public affection.

It was an odd thing to see even married Shadowhunters engage in any form of PDA, but Magnus and Alec seemed completely unbothered by any prying eyes.

—-

“Ugh, that warlocks here again,” Duncan says under his breath and Underhill follows his eye across the room to where Magnus Bane is striding towards the offices, looking like a million bucks as per usual. “He walks around here like he owns the place.”

“He probably could if he wanted to, and everyone knows that he’s the boss’ boyfriend.” Underhill shrugs, turning his attention back to his work.

“That’s my point,” Duncan says suddenly louder.  “It’s bad enough he’s.. ya know, into other dudes  _like that!_  But slumming it with a downworlder? and one of his reputation…”

“I assume you’re referring to the Clave’s file on him?” Underhill asks, aware that anything the Clave recorded on the life of an immortal Downworlder should be taken with a grain of salt.

“Yeah, the guys like 400 years old and a total playboy.” Duncan scoffs.

“You do realize warlock’s are immortal right?” Underhill asks, absently turning the page in his report. “And he’s clearly in love with Lightwood, so what’s your problem?”

“Love? Come on, he’s probably like a spy or…  or you think the Lightwoods keep him as an asset?” Duncan asked conspiratorially, with something akin to excitement in his voice. Underhill knew that tone because he’d heard it from several Shadowhunters in regards to Alec’s relationship with Magnus. It couldn’t be that they’d simply fallen in love, something fishy had to be going on and someone needed to prove it. Underhill was tired of hearing it.

“I don’t think anyone keeps a warlock like Magnus Bane,” Underhill points out, voice turning harsh as he stood up to gather his things. “And by the way, I’m also ya know, into dudes  _that way_. So maybe you should just keep your opinions to yourself.”

—

Underhill is listening intently to Isabelle Lightwood as she’s going over the institute’s updated security plans following the escape of Valentine. Everything would need to be overhauled after checks and scans were complete. Another team had been tasked with determining how Duncan had been compromised, his family slaughtered.

The moment Magnus Bane enters the ops center, the atmosphere changes around them. As usual, the warlock is dressed impeccably and Underhill supposes it’s perfectly natural to stare. The guy was like a walking piece of art, but the murmurs coming from the others at the table were not so agreeable.

They were quickly silenced by Isabelle loudly clearing her throat, her face reminded Underhill of the saying “if looks could kill.” She stared at the group in disgust until Magnus stopped beside her, wearing a contrastingly friendly smile.

“Ah, Isabelle,” Magnus started, rings glistening in the lights of the hologram. “Alexander said you were going over the security breach if I wanted in.”

“Absolutely,” Isabelle dropped her annoyed expression and turned to Magnus, immediately diving back into the plans.

It’s a few hours later and the ops center is relatively quiet when Alec Lightwood returns from a mission. Before discarding his bow, he be-lines for Magnus and is gifted with a sweet kiss that makes his cheeks flush. The only Shadowhunter at the table who doesn’t seem to notice is Isabelle and Underhill figures she must see this sort of thing all the time. Several of his colleagues are noticeably uncomfortable but none of them dare say anything. 

—-

Shifting through the pages of his report on a shax demon attack in lower midtown, Underhill turned a corner towards the Office of the Head of the Institute and froze. The newly appointed Head of the New York institute, Alec Lightwood, was giggling while sharing kisses with his infamous warlock boyfriend. The two of them had stopped in the doorway to the office with mere inches between them, oblivious to the world around them.

“Now, Mr. Lightwood, let’s do keep things professional,” The warlock says as he brushes a hand down Alec’s lapels in a distinctly unprofessional manner.

“Of course, Mr. Bane.” Alec says as he moves them both into his office. “This meeting is to reinstate the institutes contracts with the High Warlock of Brooklyn under our new leadership.”

“Ah, and what lovely new leadership indeed, Mr. Lightwood. However,” Magnus teases, voice drifting from the open door as they stumble together towards privacy. “Some of my services require special attention from the Head of this Institution and I regret to inform you these needs have been neglected under your recent predecessors.”

“In that case, please allow me to assure you, Mr. Bane. You will receive any and all special attention you desire from the Head this Institute so long as I’m in charge…” Alec’s voice trails off as the door swings shut with a swish of blue magic. Smiling, Underhill walks past the office with his report still in hand, certain that his boss doesn’t want this particular meeting interrupted.

–

_Thank you for reading!!! #saveshadowhunters_


End file.
